


Our True Leader

by Mythgirl411



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Enjolras, Female Jean Prouvaire, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: One day Enjolras is hurt badly. Combeferre isn't there to help so Joly helps him. But he finds out something shocking. Enjolras, the stubborn and strict leader, is hiding a secret. He is actually a she. Julian Enjolras is actually Jessamine Ada Enjolras. Ferre is the only one who knows her secret because the two are together in a relationship and they are childhood friends. They always have been. Let's see what happens as the Amis find out the truth about their leader.





	Our True Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amis find out the truth and a tough discussion begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Enjolras pov_  
I was pacing nervously. Ferre was late and I really needed him here. I was with the others but that did nothing to settle my nerves because Ferre was the only one who knew the true me. The real me that I had been hiding from the Amis for a while. We were out talking to another group when things turned violent. Suddenly I was knocked down and I felt my arm and side bleeding and so was my head. Oh no. Not good. I heard Joly calling my name then Coufeyrac and Feuilly helped me up and we went to the cafe. 

Joly began helping me and I could feel myself slipping into unconscious. Ferre was so going to kill me later for this. 

 _Coufeyrac pov_  
The minute Ras slipped into unconscious Joly went into full on panic mode. He began frantically trying to help our leader. Joly was so busy he didn't notice the rest of us in the room. Suddenly I gasped after Joly removed E's shirt. There were bandages underneath the shirt. Bandages that were clearly hiding something. Joly looked and froze. Our leader was hiding a big secret from us. He was actually a woman. We were so shocked we didn't notice Ferre come in.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" That took us out of our shock. 

 _Combeferre pov_  
The minute I saw Jessamine on the table bleeding with her shirt open I panicked. Joly looked at me.   
"Ferre. Ras was hurt at the meeting."   
"Clearly Joly." I rushed over and brushed her hair from her face. Jess moved slightly but didn't wake up. Joly wordlessly worked next to me on Jess. Then, after she was safe, I was rounded on by the Amis asking a million questions. I stopped them.   
"It's not fully my story to tell. Let her explain when she wakes up." Fey spoke.   
"What is her real name?" I sighed and leaned back holding Jess' hand tightly.   
"Jessamine Enjolras. She didn't hide her last name. Only her first." I looked at my childhood friend and love. Then I spoke.   
"Let's go to our place then we'll explain once she wakes up." The Amis didn't argue thankfully. I knew Jess was going to be beyond upset when she woke up. 

 _Enjolras pov_  
I woke up to find myself lying on my bed back at Ferre and my place. Oh crap. I sat up but winced with a strong pain.   
"I wouldn't suggest that Jess." I looked up to see Ferre watching me. He came over and sat down next to me. I sighed and spoke.   
"They know." He nodded his head.   
"Jess...."  
"I know. Are they angry?" Ferre smiled softly and took my hand.  
"I think more worried about you. And a little hurt." I sighed and leaned back. Ferre squeezed my hand and rubbed it.   
"Jessamine. They'll be fine. Just explain it to them."   
"How?" Ferre chuckled.  
"The same way you explain everything. Jessamine Ada." I glared at him for using my full name.  
"There's the fiery girl I know and love." I rolled my eyes at Ferre but smiled.   
"Get Joly in here before he freaks out about me not waking up." Ferre chuckled and nodded. He went away then came back shortly with Joly. Joly rushed over and began talking.  
"Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere? Nausea? Headache?"   
"Joly. Take a deep breath. I feel fine. I am a little sore but fine." Joly looked to see if I was lying then when accepted my answer he nodded and seemed relieved.   
"Why didn't you just tell us? We wouldn't have treated you any different."   
"Once you got to know me yes. But when we first met I couldn't be sure." Joly frowned. I sighed and patted the spot next to me. He hesitated but then sat down. Ferre chuckled because he knew what I was about to say.   
"Joly. I love you like a brother but you have to understand I didn't want to be judged based solely on my gender. You know how people of our time treat my gender. Besides I wanted to get away with Ferre and still be true to myself. I was actually waiting for Ferre to come so we could tell you all tonight the truth. I did trust you all once I got to know each of you. I wanted to tell you when I was comfortable though. When I knew all of us would be comfortable." Joly sighed then smiled.  
"You have a way with words my friend." I laughed and leaned back. Ferre chuckled. Joly hugged me then pulled away.   
"Don't you ever scare us like that again." I looked down blushing while Ferre laughed.   
"Good luck with that." I took a pillow and hit Ferre. Joly smiled and spoke.  
"I guess nothing has really changed." I smiled.   
"No. Nothing has." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
